And We Wait
by HetaRussia
Summary: Based off the Government Shut Down. Told from England's POV "We've been in the hospital for a week now...and America has yet to awake"


**HetaRussia here, and this is based off the act that America's Government is still shut down. **

* * *

It had been over a week since we emitted America into the hospital.

It started back when we were all in are respective homes, I think it was the night of the last day of September. America called me, he told me that he wasn't feeling to good. He told me that his vision was blurry, that his head hurt and his heart felt like it was on fire.

I being the bloody idiot for not realizing it sooner told him it was because of all the Mcdonald's he consumes, he only whined and told me its serious and he was scared. I only hung up and went back to bed, for he called me during the night, I thought nothing else of it.

The next morning I had gotten a call from a young lad in which I swear I know, but couldn't recall the name of. He told me America collapsed and wasn't waking up!

I grew frantic and went to the US, I couldn't help but think about what was said over the phone the last time he told me those symptoms was 1995 to 1996 and I was frantic then, now I was terrified!

I remember pulling up to his apartment not bothering to shut off my black Bentley nor close the door.

I tried the door thank god it was open. I rushed past America's creepy little alien friend and into his room where the blonde laid unconscious on the floor his eyes half lidded as his left arm clutched the fabric over his heart "America! America!" I called shaking him some.

Nothing.

I cursed every word I knew before turning to...wait...I thought America was unconscious.

"America? You gave me a scare, why...wait...who are you?" I asked confused as I registered that this lad wasn't America.

"It's me Canada..." the shy boy said.

Oh! Canada...I ought to remember that.

"Canada please help me lift America into my car, I'll take us to the hospital and we can call the others once we're there."

There were no arguments, Cana...something or another picked his brother up with ease and carried him to the car, once we all piled inside we reached the nearest hospital.

We didn't have to explain anything, everyone knew who we were.

And thus is how we found ourselves here in this hospital, the others came to visit, we were all worried.

"England, vhat happen to him?" asked Russia.

"Nothing, that his government can't fix...they are responsible people." I said.

That was a week ago...

I still sat here, the nations come and go to check on him, leave gifts, we even left burgers near his bed side.

Yet America never woke.

I remember his doctors coming in and said "We have terrible news...America's government has yet to agree on a spending bill and they shut down. His boss, has planned to meet with Congress and we'll keep you informed."

My eyes widen and I nodded and walked back to the room. Sat near him and began to think, how can his own people do this to their own nation? "Ugh! Only if you stayed my colony!" I shouted.

I couldn't sleep...nothing helped the third day and fourth day he still hadn't awaken implying his government hasn't agreed...on anything yet.

I was ready to cry, but I couldn't France was here today and we sat quietly, what could we say? What was there to say? America lay here possibly dying and his government did nothing but bicker like small children.

And yet that was a week ago.

Now as of today, I sat with America, his skin pale, honey blonde hair dull as it lost it's shine. His features sunken. I heard from somewhere that if you talk to a person who is in a coma they would wake faster so I gave it a go. I had the latest issue of his paper and I read it to him.

It said that his boss is inviting the Congress to the White House to solve this issue. As I read to him I felt my eyes water, I would often pause and steal glances at the young nation. His still body, faint rise and fall of his body, the bleeps and purrs of machine, the evident knowledge that his own people could do this to him it was too much!

I began to cry. I cried because I still see him as the tiny nation that would cry if he tripped on his own shadow, the tiny nation that would rip and run through my house dressed in my pirate clothes, the same boy that swung a buffalo, the same one that I had built toy soldiers for. The one that fought so hard to prove he didn't need me anymore and wanted to become independent.

I wept and wept. I rested my head on America's bony chest and sobbed, times like these made me wish we were human, at least things like this won't harm us!

* * *

**It makes me sad thinking of the Government shut down after getting into the Hetalia fandom. Geez after watching Hetalia anything with the Government or Nations is depressing. I just hope the solve this soon.**


End file.
